high school musical 2 meets harry potter
by charlenerennie7
Summary: gabriella and troy break-up and someone steps in to help gabriella of the ground


first day of hogwarts.

"hi ginny and gabriella."

"i'm new around hermione."

"are you gabriella?"

"yes i am hermione."

"what lessions do we have today hermione."

"well, we got first and second lessions in the morning and the afternoon and we also get free period before going to bed."

"well, i better go and meet up with troy taylor chad kelsi martha zeke and last but not least i have another friend and it's you hermione and draco."

"oh and maybe, just maybe we can be best friends forever."

"well i gotta go and ask dumbledore which class am i in because sharpay is in griffindor with you harry ron ginny fred and george. and later we got dinner and i am proud this year."

later that night hermione went find ron when she bumped into troy. who was going to find gabriella.

"hi troy why are you running around at a time like this?"

"i was just heading to find gabriella when i stumbled into you."

"you should had look where you were going."

"well i guess i just know where gabriella is i should have looked where i was going when i proposely bumped and stumbled into you."

"hang you aren't on your way to find gabriella. you are just here because you like and love someone."

"yes i do hermione."

"and who would that be?"

"you hermione i like you but if i do find gabriella i will break up with her for you."

"troy you can't do that to her because she loves you and i'm not just saying it because i love you too. but that wouldn't be fair on her. okay."

"i know but i have to believe but you can trust in me to do the right thing by breaking it to her hermione."

"what do mean by breaking it to me troy?"

"gabriella i di-"

"just save it troy but i can not forgive you i was listening the whole time and hermione sticked up for me but it's best if i moved on like the rest of us."

"gabriella i did want to break up with yo-"

"so why do you even want me to be your friend if you didn't love me enough and time is getting on i have to speak to taylor about a few things that i wanna do the next summer. i gonna sit by the lake now."

"well, bye gabriella."

"bye stupid head troy bolton don't talk to me ever again and by that i mean don't talk to me forever. and hermione your a good and great best friend."

"bye gabriella and thank you."

"your welcome and bye now."

"taylor, troy broke up with me and i am hurt because he loves hermione and i know troy does because i saw the look on his face and i am never talking to him ever again."

"gabrilla, don't be so hard yourself and thank you for telling me that he broke your heart i see if i can get chad to talk some since into him because i feel really sorry for you. why don't you go to bed and i see what i can do to get him to like you more."

"i know and i am tired i am gonna go by the lake and read a story or something."

"okay."

"taylor why is gabriella going out at this time of night?"

"snape, troy broke up with her she feels really upset so she went to sit by the lake to read or something and she's tired can you see what you can do because she is very tired she needs to rest."

"okay i see what i can do."

"thank you snape."

"your welcome taylor."

snape went to gabriella. he set next to her and started talking to her about troy because she was so upset with troy for dumping her.

"hey gabriella are you okay?"

"no i am not okay troy dumped me for that mudblood granger and she's a know-it-all."

"look, don't worry about troy and the mudblood granger and also she's a know-it-all."

"okay i won't worry."

"good girl."

"i am tired i need some sleep."

"okay i can carry you to bed."

"thank you snape."

"your welcome gabriella."

the next day gabriella was in slytherin talking to draco and pansy. and they went to their first class.

"hey gabriella we need to talk about us breaking up."

"sorry troy not talking about us breaking up because it's your fault. so i not talking about us breaking up."

"but gabri-"

"no buts troy i don't care about you and that mudblood."

"hey don't call her that gabriella."

"well, i was only pretending to be her friend and why are we even talking when i said don't talk to me and you still didn't listen to me."

"look, all wanted to say that taylor came and talked to chad about me and you and why would tell tayor that you and i broke up?"

"does it taylor has always been there for me when i realised that i don't need to worry because i always have a good friend by my side."

"so we're not friends any more then?"

"troy we were never and never will be friends so go back to the mudblood for all i care."

"fine then. and by the way i never cared if you or not hermione's best friend."

"just go away troy you started this by breaking up with me and now i didn't care about you. not ever did i care but i just don't anymore. because now i hate you."

"you know what maybe this is my fault breaking up with you."

"i don't care and i better get back to my work and home work because if i don't do my work i will get into troble with the teacher."

"fine whatever."

"heard talking out loud in my lession."

"it's not gabriella's fault. it's my fault."

"well, your staying after the lession. you get a detention for you troy. gabriella can you wait out side the class room and i will come out in one second and troy don't go anywhere because your being paired up to granger. gabriella your paired up with draco malfoy. harry your paired up with ginny weasley. pansy your paired with blaise."

"why does gabriella have to be paired up with draco?"

"detention for you too potter."

"why do i have to-"

"look, troy you don't need to lecture about yourself because it's your fault you broke up with her in the first place you should of thought of that in the first place."

"should of thought of what exactly?"

"before you broke gabriella's heart and leaving here for that know-it-all granger."

"you seriously need to stay out of my love life and i know about lily."

"no you know nothing about lily because she's dead i loved her but i putting that pass behind me once and for all."

"not like i care."

"two detentions today and tomorrow."

"i gonna go now and then i could have my detention after dinner."

"run along now mr bolton."

"okay."

"gabriella stay here."

"why sir?"

"because i need to ask you something."

"okay."

after he taught her how he felt about her. he decided to go inside. the detention gave an hour for troy until troy found gabriella.

"please gabriella talk to me."

"no troy i gotta go and sit with slytherin."

"gabriella about what i said about hermione. you've got to talk to me."

"no and first of all i don't need to talk to you and second you didn't go away."

"look, i just came to say i am very sorry for dumping you in the first place and i would want us to get back together again."

"no troy we can't be together because you dumped me for granger and then you want me back and i don't like where this is going. you are mostly not getting me back and it's time we both moved on to new people. that's why we can't be together. this is forever over between us. but we have let go of the hurt. and move on to a better life. so i am moving on and forgetting about you and it's starting today. i don't care if we ever speak to each other again. your not who i think you were. and i'm sorry but we can't be together. not ever.

"gabrie-"

"save it troy. you're not worth it for me."

"i wish sharpay was here."

"i gotta go and sit with slytherin now. they probably wondering where i got to."

"fine go."

gabriella went to sit with taylor and chad and started talking about what they wanna do for the summer term hoilday and who they wanna meet up with during in the summer.

"who do you want to meet this summer gabriella?" taylor ask gabriella

"i probably meet up with you and chad and even meet up with jason and zeke this summer."

"okay i probably meet up with you too gabriella and not meet up with troy the stupid head, since he broke your heart."

"why do yous call troy the stupid head?"

"because he broke gabriella's heart chad and draco."

"oh that's so sad for gabriella poor wee thing."

"he spoke to me in class and then before lunch. he wishes sharpay was here. she had to stay at her home with jimmy."

"why did she not come to hogwarts?"

"because she got pregnant and she had to stay home."

"will she come to hogwarts then?"

"yes she decided to come after summer hoildays or probably now because i can see her coming through the doors."

"hi guys which group am i in?"

"your in griffindor sharpay."

"where is jimmy, sharpay?"

"at home with the child

"oh that's cool and i am not jealous."

"good now. you may go."

"guys i have go somewhere now i have to sit by the lake and i have finished my dinner now."

"okay gabriella."

"bye."

"bye gabriella."

she went of and set by the lake until troy showed up again.

"troy will you go away."

"i know you like me gabriella."

"i don't like and love you anymore troy."

"sorry but you do like me."

"no i don't like you troy."

"gabriella we have to meet up this summer."

"we can't meet up this summer troy because i am meeting up with chad and taylor."

"your not meeting up with anybody gabriella." he pushes her to the ground and kicks her.

she trys to make her way to the castle but falls down. taylor helped gabriella up and takes her to the hospital wing.

"taylor thank you for helping me up."

"no problem gabriella."

"do you think she'll be okay chad?"

"i don't know. troy must have hurted her taylor but why would he do something like that her. she never did nothing to him. he broke up with her for hermione jean granger. and he think he can hurt her for nothing."

"what happened?"

"troy hurted gabriella snape. i saw what happened to her. troy pushed gabriella down to the ground and kicked her."

"he's got a detention for hiting another student."

"i think should leave gabriella so she can have a rest."

"good thinking chad and taylor and i should give gabriella a rest too. so she can get some rest."

"thank you snape."

"your welcome chad and taylor."

"snape i need you to stay with gabriella incase troy comes here and hits her again."

"okay i am staying with gabriella and thank you harry."

"your welcome snape."

hermione was going to find troy when she found gabriella in the infimry room.

"gabriella, what happened?"

"i think it's best if you leave her alone miss know-it-all."

"why should i leave her alone snape?"

"gabriella do you want me to her the truth?"

"yes snape tell her the truth."

"miss granger, don't be mad okay?"

"okay i won't get mad."

"gabriella is honest but she's not your friend."

"i already knew that, because i heard her talk to troy during lession, but i can't blame her for saying that she's not my friend. we are more like sisters and the best of friends because true friends always stick up for each other, until the end because i care for whatever it's worth for and gabriella is a true friend who will never let me down. it's held between what it's worth for and who to fight for. i am and always will be a know-it-all. a person who will always be there for gabriella. i am terribly sorry for what troy did to her. things will change and be turned around for whatever it's worth for. troy will be troy. that's why troy beat her up."

"well, don't blame gabriella because she didn't do nothing to you and troy."

"i'm not blaming gabriella. i am blaming it on troy and it is his fault that he got me and gabriella into this situation."

"so your on my side hermione?"

"why yes i am gabriella."

"you can run along now hermione or should i say miss know-it-all?"

"okay very funny and i should get going now because ron might be looking for me."

"okay."

"i got a sore head i think i should go to sleep now."

"okay you need your rest gabriella."

the next day snape woke gabriella up.

"gabriella are you alright?"

"yes i am. why?"

"because you've been bleeding all night but it seems to have stopped."

"i had a nightmare about me and troy wanted to kill me and i died but he didn't kill me."

"because i woke you up from the nightmare. how's your head?"

"it's a little bit sore. but it will get better."

"i love you gabriella."

"i love you too, snape."

"i am going to get troy and ask dumbledore to exspell him. because he shouldn't have hurted you. but you need to lay down and get some rest and i check on you in a few hours. i am gonna get draco to keep an eye on you while i'll have a talk with troy and dumbledore."

"okay i go back to sleep now."

"yes go back to sleep

"okay."


End file.
